The existing decorative lamps generally comprise a lampshade, a light emitting diode, conductive wires and a lamp holder.
For such decorative lamps, one known structure is effectuated by integrated injection molding, i.e. a light emitting diode is disposed in a lampshade in a way such that two leads of the light emitting diode are led out of the lampshade through conductive wires and then the bottom of the lampshade and the connection portion between the conductive wires and the leads are injected with plastics to form a molded lamp holder into which the bottom of the lampshade and two lead-out conductive wires are over-molded, thereby producing the waterproof effect. For decorative lamps with such structure, it is necessary to deliver the bottom of the lampshade, at which a light emitting diode is disposed, to an injection molding machine for thermal injection-molding. As a result, the machining is inconvenient and the LED is easily damaged during heating.
Another known structure is effectuated by an assembled structure, i.e. a LED is mounted using a soft core and inserted into a soft head installed with terminals and conductive wires to form an assembled lamp holder. With this, the machining is quite convenient. For decorative lamps with such structure, there are gaps at a coupling portion between the soft head and the soft core as well as a coupling portion between the soft head and the conductive wires so that it is impossible to be waterproof, causing that the LED leads and the terminals are oxidized to render poor contact.